gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Philips Enterprises
Trevor Philips Industries/Enterprises |image = TrevorPhilipsIndustries-GTAV-Logo.svg |color = #fea252 |lightlogo = T.P.I |caption = |game = V |locations = Sandy Shores, Blaine County,Strawberry, Los Santos,San Andreas |leader = Trevor Philips |type = Arms and Drug Syndicate |enemies = The Lost MC Ballas O'Neil Brothers Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Triads Merryweather Security Marabunta Grande LSPD NOOSE |affiliations = Oscar Guzman Mushroom Hank GTA Online Protagonist Michael De Santa The Lost MC (formerly) Aztecas (formerly) |cars = Bodhi Blazer TP Enterprises Frogger Dune Buggy Cuban 800 TP Enterprises Cargobob |weapons = Pistol Pump Shotgun AK-47 Carbine Rifle |businesses = Drug dealing Arms smuggling Vehicle theft Heists Prostitution |fronts = Trevor's Trailer Liquor Ace Sandy Shores Airfield McKenzie Field Hangar Vanilla Unicorn |members =Ron Jakowski Chef Wade Hebert GTA Online Protagonist}} Trevor Philips Enterprises (also variously referred to as Trevor Philips Enterprise, Trevor Philips Industries, Trevor Philips Corporation, TPI Conglomerate, TP Conglomerate, and TP Inc.) is a business in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online run by one of the three protagonists, Trevor Philips which is a company that deals with arms and drug dealings syndicate. Overview Very little is known about the business other than it was formed at some point prior to the storyline of GTA V and expanded greatly through the events of GTA Online. The group deals mainly with drugs, although Trevor wants to expand the guns trade by shipping firearms to the drug cartels in Mexico. Even though Trevor calls it an Enterprise or Industry, it's ran mainly by four people: Trevor who is the CEO and muscle, Wade Hebert who provides information and some muscle, Chef who cooks meth and used as muscle occasionally, and Ron Jakowski who works as his operations chief, informant and pilot (although in a rookie level). The GTA Online Protagonist and some rednecks are usually hired as muscle, guards or operatives. It is a violent rival of The Lost MC, the Aztecas, the O'Neil Brothers and the Triads. Most of the rivals were wiped out by the much smaller TP Enterprises by the end of the game. The company vehicles are Trevor's Bodhi, a couple of Blazers (both with custom license plates), a Sanchez and a Frogger with "TP Industries" and some other writing and pictures. This helicopter is revealed to be the same one used to capture Mr. K, Trevor kept it as a down payment as he wanted to get paid for his involvement. Later on, if Trevor purchases the McKenzie Airfield, the company will also operate a Cuban 800 and a Dune Buggy for business. Events of GTA Online Months before the events of GTA V, Trevor seems to have not long started TPI and takes notice of a few small time criminals who are making a name for themselves, and may have worked for him before, he hires them as a Heist crew and meets with them in an apartment. There he introduces them to Trevor Philips Industries and even has a shirt with T.P.I on the front and back, he explains his goals to the crew and they proceed to acquire what Trevor wants. The result of these efforts allows Trevor and Chef to establish their lab in the liquor store. Events of GTA V During the events of GTA V, TP Inc get into multiple fights with other Blaine County gangs. A brief war between TP Inc and The Lost MC, caused by Trevor killing Johnny Klebitz after having sex with Ashley Butler, results in the death of Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe, in the acquisition of Sandy Shores Airfield and in the destruction of The Lost trailer park TP Inc also tries to create a business partnership with the Los Santos Triads, who seek to expand their business in Blaine County. Trevor takes Tao Cheng, son of the Triad boss Wei Cheng, and his translator to a visit in his meth lab in the liquor store, but during their visit the lab is attacked by members of the Aztecas and thanks to Trevor's violent and reckless behavior during the attack, the Triads choose to do business with the O'Neil Brother instead. After Trevor finds out about this, he blows up the O'Neil Ranch in retaliation. Even while working in Los Santos with Michael and Franklin, Trevor never stops thinking about TP Inc and multiple times he calls Ron to know how his partner is handling his business. Trevor also makes several heist attempts against Merryweather Security, in order to acquire money or weapons to expand TP Inc. During the course of the storyline, Trevor can buy the McKenzie Field Hangar, opening a set of side missions that involves selling and moving weapons across San Andreas for Oscar Guzman's buyers, operating as TP Inc. Ending Depending of Trevor's fate at the end of the game, TP Inc will have a different outcome. Option A= After Trevor is killed by Michael and Franklin, Ron sends a e-mail to Michael cursing him and saying that he lost everything, including the business he and Trevor had developed together, implying that TP Inc is finished. |-| Option C= If Trevor calls Ron after The Third Way, Trevor tells Ron TP Inc has a bright future ahead. Members and Associates Members * Trevor Philips - (Boss, Owner and Founder) (Determinant) * Ron Jakowski - (Underboss) * Wade Hebert - (Muscle) * Chef - (Meth manufacturer/gunman) * Online Player (Hired Gun) Associates * Oscar Guzman - Arms smuggling contact * Franklin Clinton - Hired gun and friend of Trevor Philips * Michael De Santa - Hired gun and friend of Trevor Philips (Determinant) * Lamar Davis - Friend of Trevor Philips * Ortega - Drug and arms dealing partner (Deceased) * Johnny Klebitz - Drug and arms dealing partner (Formerly/Deceased) * Floyd Hebert - Provided gang with base of operation (Deceased) * Mushroom Hank - Buyer Gallery TPI.png|Trevor, Ron and Wade after Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz. TrevorBusinessCard.png|Trevor Philips Industries business card. T.P.I-T-Shirt-Front.jpg|Trevor wears T.P.I T-Shirt. T.P.I-T-Shirt-Back.jpg|T.P.I T-Shirt back. TrevorPhilipsEnterprises-GTAO.jpg|The Crew (excluding Wade) in GTA Online. GTAO-Protagonist-TPI-Shirt.jpg|Online Protagonist with a Trevor Philips Industries shirt on her face and use it as mask. Trivia *While Michael and Trevor are in exile from Los Santos in the desert, there is a Redneck operating the counter at Ace Liquor. He will shoot if the player draws a weapon. It is possible that Trevor has other rednecks that operate as hired guns. **In addition, the mission Meth'd Up in GTA Online requires the player to attack Ace Liquor and steal a Journey full of meth. Chef will fight the player, but is defeated. The guards at Ace Liquor appear to be generic Rednecks. Ironically, the player is hired by Trevor Philips Enterprises later in the story. *The Protagonist may purchase a tank top with the Trevor Philips Industries livery on it to use as a mask. *The Trevor Philips Enterprises/Industries logo (sign) shares its font with the cult classic crossover thrash band Stormtroopers of Death. Navigation ru:Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис de:Trevor Philips Enterprises Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V